The pixels on a liquid crystal display (LCD) are regularly arranged. When the electrode patterns on a touch panel are designed, the pixels are closer to one another with a smaller pitch, and the pixels are parallel to the electrode patterns, it is easy for a Moiré phenomenon to appear when the pixels overlap the electrode patterns. To counter this optical interference phenomenon, the regularity of the patterns must be interrupted in order to prevent the occurrence of the optical interference phenomenon of bright and dark fringes.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of the patterns in transparent conducting film (e.g. Indium Tin Oxide, ITO) on a conventional touch panel. In FIG. 1, the touch panel 1 includes a plurality of touch units 11.
FIG. 2 shows a schematic diagram of an RGB array on a conventional LCD panel. In FIG. 2, the RGB array 2 includes a plurality of RGB units.
FIG. 3(a) shows a schematic diagram of a conventional single touch unit 11. The conventional single touch unit 11 includes a first sensing line 111, a second sensing line 112, a first modifying area 113, a second modifying area 114, an isolation layer 115, a metal line 116, a first conducting layer free area 117, a second conducting layer free area 118, a first driving line 119, a second driving line 1110, a third modifying area 1111 and a fourth modifying area 1112. When each of the first to the fourth modifying areas 113, 114, 1111 and 1112 includes at least one auxiliary block, except for the first conducting layer free area 117 and the second conducting layer free area 118, the rest of the simple touch unit 11 is formed by a transparent conducting film, e.g. an ITO. And, when each of the first to the fourth modifying areas 113, 114, 1111 and 1112 includes zero auxiliary blocks, the first and the third modifying areas 113 and 1111 are a part of the first driving line 119, and the second and the fourth modifying areas 114 and 1112 are a part of the second driving line 1110. FIG. 3(b) shows a schematic diagram of the RGB array 2 of the conventional LCD as shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 3(c) is a schematic diagram showing the Moiré interference phenomenon resulting from the overlap of the single touch unit 11 as shown in FIG. 3(a) and the RGB array 2 of the conventional LCD as shown in FIG. 3(b). Thus, a method to overcome the limitations of the existing technologies to make the electrode patterns on the touch panel employ a design (unparallel to either the X or Y axis of the pixel layout of the LCD) to resolve the Moiré optical phenomenon resulting from the interference between the electrode patterns and the pixel layout, is worthy of further research and improvement.
Keeping the drawbacks of the prior arts in mind, and through the use of robust and persistent experiments and research, the applicant has finally conceived a touch panel design and a method thereof.